Love Song
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy plays matchmaker for his two best friends.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I don't um, don't sue….. Even if ya did, it'd be a waste of time as I have no money.

Summary – I can't believe I did this, but it's Billy/Jason.

-o-

'Song of Love'

-o-

There are decisions in everyone's life that effect who they are and what they will become. Some are good, some bad, it all depends on the person and the decisions they make. But is that really fair? Should we be held responsible for all the choices we make? I believe there should be exceptions. After all we can't be held accountable for everything. What about the things we're forced into? What about the people who push us one way and then pull us another? What about those times when you're forced to choose one thing when you know you'd be happier with something else?

And that's basically what brings me here. Of all the places for me to wind up, it just had to be here. Alright so perhaps I don't mind it that much, and just maybe for arguments sake this does provide a lot of relief from stress, but that's beside the point. The point is this was not my idea, I shouldn't be here, and oh god look at that.

As a very scantily clad brunette walks by in nothing more then leather pants and a smile, I feel my face heat up. This is ridiculous, how did I ever even let myself be talked into this?!

"You go on in five." Oh yeah, _him_. Of all the stupid ideas of his…and to think he's supposed to be taking over as the full leader now. What a fun ride this'll be. Okay now that's not fair and you know it, he's a good leader and your friend, so what if he just happens to have stolen your place on Jason's list of attention. He didn't do it on purpose after all. Besides he is sort of helping here…okay well not really, but he's trying to.

"I don't know about this." Looking down at myself, I feel my face flush in embarrassment. This is not the type of thing I should be wearing. Black leather pants, black boots, gel in my hair, and a blue silk shirt. I must be out of my mind.

Shaking his head, he begins dragging me toward the stage. "Look, I know the others may be a bit on the dense side, but I'm not. I went through a lot of trouble to set this up for you and you don't even want to know how I got him to agree to come, so get your butt out there and tell him how you feel before it's too late." But it's already too late, he's leaving tomorrow and there's nothing I can say or do to make him stay.

Growing frustrated, I whip around and for the first time let my anger and true feelings show. "What's the point? What good will this do? I mean yes I thought this was what I needed at the time, but really what is the point?! He's still going to be gone and…"

"And it's not fair for him to go without knowing." Looking into the very soulful and sad eyes, I for the first time see just how greatly his leaving is not only affecting me, but also his other best friend. Shoot, and here I wanted to be all mad at someone and he just ruined it. Shaking his head and swiping a hand through his long hair, he heaves a miserable sigh. "Look, I know it hurts. Hell I'm not even the one in love with him and it's killing me to see him go. There's nothing either of us can do to make him stay, smart boy, but at least I can let him know he'll be missed and you, you can let him know just how much he'll be missed."

Crossing my arms and giving him a look, I can't believe he's right. "Since when did you become so smart and logical?"

Smirking, he reaches into the pocket of his leather duster and pulls out a card. Showing it to a tall red-headed waitress, he grabs a blue bottle off her tray and pops it open, I can't believe no one else knows he comes here, or is one of the best friends and heroes on this planet. "Must be from spending so much time around you. You've rubbed off on me, you bad influence, you." Taking a quick drink of what I'm going to guess is a soda of some kind, he motions towards the stage. "My friends aren't going to be able to keep him out there much longer. You'd better get going."

Taking a deep breath, I motion for him to go first. Hey he said he'd introduce me and all.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you when he leaves." Shaking his head, he heads out onto the stage as the girl that was previously singing moves off and backstage with me. Okay and the point of wearing a top at all when it's see through, is? "Hey, HEY! Shut up!" Nicely handled there.

I can't believe he does this for a living. How on earth does he manage to do this four nights a week, go to school five days a week, and be on call twenty four hours a day to save the world? Can someone explain that to me? It's humanly impossible. But I guess he's right, he doesn't have parents or anyone to pay his rent, you have to do what you have to do sometimes.

Watching form side stage, I have to admit I am impressed with how calm and relaxed he is. I'll be lucky not to throw up once I get out there. "Alright well I know how excited you regulars are to see me. Can't get through a week without a dose of Talon's magic right?" As the crowd cheers, whistles and catcalls, I hold back my laughter. Talon, his little stage name for himself. It really amazes me how all of those people out there can buy his bad boy act. You know I'd probably be the first to deny it, but I really and truly think he's not anywhere near as tough as he acts. I think deep down he's still a scared little kid who misses his family and needs his friends as much as we need him.

Clearing my head of those thoughts for the moment, I try to refocus on my own purpose. I'll think of him later, now I have to be all about my goal. He's sitting out there in the audience, 'Talon' got him here for me and now it's my job to make sure he gets my message.

"Well boys and girls, tonight I have a special treat for you. Now I know you all want Alley's pet to sing for you and shake my ass, but not tonight." Alley, she must be the owner of the place. As a chorus of boos and disappointed curses are now thrown his way, I gulp back my rising panic. They want him, they want him prancing around on stage in tight clothes and singing dirty songs, not me. Not some little smart, blonde, who wants to do a love ballad. "Hey! HEY! Shut up or I'll come down there and shut you up! Now as I was saying, we have something better than me. I know, I know hard to imagine, but it's true. Think sexy, think blonde, do anything else but think and I'll beat all thoughts out of your heads. Now for your enjoyment, especially the enjoyment of the guy in the red shirt and brown leather jacket at table three, Cobalt Blue! " Cobalt…what? Okay he's not allowed to make up names anymore, geez hate to think of what he'd name his kids.

Looking at me, he jerks his head signaling for me to get on stage. Oh boy, oh shoot, can't move. "Hehe, he's uh, a little shy, guess from now on I'll have to leave his leash and collar on." Walking over to me, he grabs my arm and practically hurls me on stage.

"Alley's gonna kill me for this." Finishing off his drink, he motions for me to stop standing there and say something.

Walking up to the mic, I glance at the band behind me and relax a little when they all give me encouraging looks. Well nice to know they're a little more patient then some people. "Um, hi. Well uh, Like To-Talon said, I'm going to be performing tonight…actually I'm going to be sort of performing for a special someone who's leaving tomorrow and this was sort of my last chance to tell him how I feel, so…"

Before the crowd has a chance to boo me, the red headed, scantily clad guitarist steps up to her microphone. "Now I know all of you are going to aww and shut your traps so he can sing, am I right?" Apparently pulling as much attitude and weight around here as 'Talon' she gets everyone to aww, sort of, and be quiet for the most part. Backing up a little, she gives me a wink. "Go ahead cutie, your boy's watchen." Sure enough, past the bright stage lights I can see the object of my affection sitting at his table with the now smirking boy who got me into this mess.

"Thanks. Um okay here goes." Signaling them to start playing, I begin.

-o-

_"What ravages of spirit_

_Conjured this temptuous rage, _

_Created you a monster  
Broken by the rules of love _

_And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do  
And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do ..."_

Staring into his eyes, I can't believe I'm doing this for him…no for me. I have to do this for me. I have to get this out. If not now then I never will. His eyes, those deep, loving, eyes. How can I loss him? How can I go on without him here, without him near me, watching over me?

_"And I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
Every moment marked  
With apparitions of your soul _

_I'm ever swiftly moving  
Trying to escape this desire  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do…"_

-o-

I can't keep him here, I can't keep him when he's needed so badly at the conference. So why am I doing this to myself? Why put myself through this, just so I can loss him completely? Or maybe so I can keep him, or at least a part of him here.

-o-

_"But I have the sense to recognize  
That I don't know how  
To let you go  
I don't know how  
To let you go _

_A glowing ember  
Burning hot  
Burning slow  
Deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
Of existing for only you _

_  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
And I have sense to recognize but  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go…."_

-o-

As the music stops, I bite back the urge to run from the stage. Only when I get whistles and some cheering, do I snap back to the reality of what I've just done. Oh my god, I just…and he just…oh man.

"Well now, wasn't I right, isn't he the bomb?" Jumping back on stage, Tommy throws an arm around my shoulders and beams. Leaning into my ear, he eases my mind slightly. "Good job, bro, he loved it, I can tell." Nudging me off the stage, he takes the microphone and slides into his act. "Alright, alright pipe down! Now that we've gotten our sap fest outta the way, I'll give you all a little treat at Alley's request. Let's. Get. DIRTY!"

Moving next to him, a very buff and attractive guy with spiky hair hands him a headset and takes the mic, apparently going to use it for himself. "If you ain't dirty, you ain't here to party!" Oh lord, is this what they do?

Still slightly numb from my own song, I slowly make my way around the back of the stage and back onto the floor. I need water. As a water bottle is suddenly held up in front of me, I take it without really registering who's giving it to me. "Thanks." Taking a few swallows, I run a hand through my hair.

"You were amazing. Tommy was right, this was definitely worth coming for." Yeah well he's bound to be right about one thing in his li…Turning to look into the amused eyes, I nearly fall over.

"Jase." Very good, now can you perhaps string a few more words together and make a complete sentence?

Laughing lightly, he laces his fingers with mine and begins leading me for the door. "We need to talk." Oh boy. But he's holding my hand, that's good right.

Casting one more glance back at Tommy, who's now practically having sex with the other guy on stage as they sing, my god and he's going to be the leader of the Power Rangers! Good thing Kim's not here to see this. "I need that uh to get me off, sweaten till my clothes come off!" And are they ever, he is going to keep his pants on right? I have to leave now.

Walking out into the cool night air, I for once make a habit to not keep my eyes to the ground. I want to see Jason, I want to drink him in if only for these few moments.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Not exactly the reaction I was going for, but it's a start at least.

"I was afraid…I'm telling you now." But it's too late isn't it? He's leaving and this is going to be good bye no matter what I do. God why does he have to go? It's not fair, he's a Ranger, he belongs here with us, with me. "I love you."

Smiling sadly, he laughs a bit nervously before gently cupping my cheek and bringing me to his mouth. Lips pressed firmly against each other, we drink in the other's essence and love, before parting. "I love you, Billy."

"But you're still leaving." Fighting back tears that are threatening to choke the life from me, I finally turn my face away from him. It's not right, it's not fair.

"I'll be back. I swear to you, I'll be back." As his thumb comes up to wipe away the single tear that has managed to slid down my flushed cheek, he smiles so sadly. "Will you wait for me?"

"Always."

To be continued…..


	2. Missed You

Summary – Jason's back and his boy's couldn't be happier.

-o-

'I Missed You'

-o-

"You know if you keep pacing like that I'm going to beat your head in." Sitting on top of the hood of my car, he's really getting on my nerves, but than he's been doing that for the past three years so I guess that's just how our friendship works. Hey he's nearly died for me more then twenty times, I guess he's allowed to be a pest once in a while.

"And if you don't get that bottle off the hood of my car I'm gonna tell Kat about how you were bumping and grinding at the club with Travis last night." Yeah so I go down there once in a while to watch him sing. Hey it's a small town, what else is there to do when you're not an active Ranger anymore. Besides, it provides so much nice blackmail on him.

Mocking me practically to my face, he drinks the last of his frozen cappuccino and tosses the bottle into the open window of the car. How Earth conscious of you. "Kat knows all about my job, thank you very much, and she says as long as all it is is dancing and singing she's fine with it. So na." Smirking at my look, he sticks his tongue out and wraps his leather duster tighter around himself. "What time did he say his plane was gonna be in?" See he tries to play it cool and uncaring, but I know he's as anxious to see Jase as I am.

"Two thirty." It's now two thirty one, I am fine with that, I am not freaking out or going to bother the airport people inside…again. Yeah okay so maybe I got us kicked out of the building, but hey it's not like I was threatening to destroy them all or anything if they didn't make the plane get here faster, nope, Tommy did that one.

"So like what's the plan, Romeo? We all gonna go grab something to eat and then you drop me off at the club so you two can get 'reacquainted'." Watching a leggy red head walk by, I'm not even sure if he's heard what he's said. Okay open your mouth a little wider there, Tom, you don't look enough like a drooling puppy dog to get her attention.

"I guess." Jason told his parents he wouldn't be in till the nine o'clock flight so we could have some time together, sweet huh. Leaning against my car, I wish he'd hurry and get here, this waiting is driving me insane. "You smell you know that." Well I hate silence and he does, that jacket of his reeks of smoke and bar smells. He really should get it cleaned more often.

"Yeah well you have a big head." What? When I give him a look, he shrugs. "You're head is unproportional to your body. What you weren't aware of that, balloon head?" I do not have a balloon head! Taking his silver lighter out of his pocket he toys with it between his fingers for a few moments.

"My head is perfectly proportional to my body, thank you! Besides, you're one to talk fat butt." Okay that sort of just slipped out, but hey I had to retaliate somehow, did I not? Besides neither one of us is serious, it's just how we interact with each other. I never really understood the whole matter of bantering when I saw Tommy and Jason do it, but now that I'm included in it, it seems perfectly natural and easy to exchange jabs with the boy.

Huffing, he looks ready to begin a rant. "My butt is not fat! And besides like you would know!" When I roll my eyes and snort, this actually seems to ruffle his feathers even further. "Besides if anyone has a fat butt around here it'd be you. Yep a balloon head and a bubble butt, that's you." Hopping off the car, seemingly satisfied now, he begins pacing a little.

Grabbing his arm, I turn him back around to face me. I will not stand here and be insulted by boy who thinks he's cock of the walk and god's gift to both genders, no sir…besides I don't think he realizes that he didn't just insult me but gave me a compliment. "I do not have a fat posterior nor an oversized head, and for your information a bubble butt as you so uncouthly put it, is a very big compliment, so there!"

"Well yeah, you think I don't know you have a perfectly round and firm butt, I have to listen to Jase say it every time he calls me." Exactly so…really? Smirking at my stunned expression, he shrugs and seems to decide he's now made things too nice. "But of course even so, yours doesn't compare to mine, I totally have the hotter butt by far." Does not! And I can prove it with Jason's email conversations where he clearly told me I have the most desirable rear in the city of Angel Grove.

Facing off with each other, I am about to once more retaliate when the very amused and stern voice cuts both of us off.

"You know I can't leave you two alone for five minutes without you arguing over who has the hotter ass now can I?" Turning, we both break into grins as Jason strolls casually toward us. Black suitcases in hand, Ray Bands resting on top of his now short and spiked hair, black jeans and a tight black shirt, oh boy having trouble recalling how to breathe now.

Tommy how ever seems to be practically unphased and moves to take a suitcase and exchange high fives with his best friend. "Hey you talk to your boy over there, he started it, he told me I smell and have a fat butt. So how was Europe? Did ya bring me something?"

Smirking, he tosses the bags into the backseat and shakes his head. "You just think every time I go out of the country I bring you something, you are a very spoiled little boy." When Tommy nods feverishly and holds his hands out, Jase laughs and hugs him. "I missed you, and yeah I brought you something but you gotta wait until I get home and can unpack."

"Aww, no fair." When the hug breaks and Tommy slips into the driver's seat, I'm about to protest to him driving my car when my eyes lock with Jason's.

"Hi sexy." Okay now even though he's called me that online when we've chatted, every night for the past three months, hearing him say it out loud sends chills racing through me. Strolling slowly over to me, his smile widens as I gulp nervously and some how manage to hug him. "I missed you so much, you have no idea how many nights I wanted to just teleport home and see you." Yes I do, you told me every night on the computer and phone.

"I'm so glad you're home." The longing and need is heard clearly by both of us. I need him here with me and while just the knowledge that he loves me was enough to keep me sane, it doesn't measure up to actually having him here, feeling his arms around me, and smelling his cologne on his neck, all those little things that make it real, make us real.

"Me too, baby." Pulling back just enough to get his head out of my neck, he moves his lips gracefully to mine and engages me in the most sensual kiss I've ever had. Only when a whistle is heard behind us, do we break and turn to see Tommy, camera in hand snapping pictures.

"Okay now a little more passion this time, Jase put your hand on his fat butt and pick him up a little. These are gonna be my Christmas cards people, so let's make um good." Snapping a few more pictures quickly, he ducts back as Jase first takes the camera and then tries to smack him upside the head. "Aww, there goes my carrier as a paparazzi."

Snickering, Jase opens the back door and let's me slide into the now empty back seat, before getting in himself. Well at least Tommy made himself useful and moved the bags to the passenger's seat so we could sit together back here. As Jason moves me into his arms and settles back to hold me for the ride, it hits me why Tommy got in the driver's seat before I could. Can't cuddle and drive at the same time, okay so maybe I won't kill him.

"So, where to, love birds?" Cranking it up, he heads out of the parking lot and onto the street, glancing back at us every now and then and smiling as Jason begins to nip at my neck.

"Anywhere Billy wants to go." How about back to my house.

To be continued…….


End file.
